Be Your Guardian
by TaoHyun Addict
Summary: Selama ini Kau selalu menjadi Guardian bukan? Dan sekarang bagaimana kalau Aku yang menjadi Guardianmu. EXO Fanfict. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Be Your Guardian

Author : TaoHyun Addict

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : LayHo & EXO Member

Summary :

Selama ini Kau selalu menjadi Guardian bukan? Dan sekarang bagaimana kalau Aku yang menjadi Guardianmu. EXO Fanfict. RnR^^

.

.

Hoyyyoooo~ TaoHyun disini! TaoHyun datang membawa FF LAYHO loh~ *bangga*. Tapi.. Mian ya kalo judul sama ceritanya gak cocok.. Jadi... Tolong RnR ne?^^ Kamsa~

.

.

Lay POV

Hah.. Jadwal hari ini sangat padat. Aku jadi merasa sangat lelah tapi, bukan aku saja yang merasa lelah tapi semua member EXO K dan M. Kami, EXO M sedang berada di Korea sekarang bersama EXO K member dan Kami baru saja pulang dari acara variety show dan acara itu sangat menguras tenaga.

"Ah~ Aku lapar..." Ujar Chanyeol yang sedang berguling-guling di karpet ruang TV.

"Aku juga..." Tambah Chen yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

"Kalian lapar? Mau aku belikan makanan?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang lembut dan sangat aku kenal. Sang Guardian EXO, Suho.

"Ne~" Jawab member EXO serempak kecuali Aku,Kris dan tentunya Dia. Dia tersenyum lembut lalu bergegas ke Kamarnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian dia pun keluar setelah menganti bajunya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Ya aku tahu dia memang namja tapi dia sangat Cantik untuk ukuran Namja.

"Baiklah, Aku keluar dulu untuk membelikan kalian makanan. Tunggu dan bersabar ne? Aku berangkat.." Ujarnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ne Hyung! Hati-hati dijalan!" Ujar Sehun lalu kembali bermain game PSnya bersama Kai.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Dia adalah Guardian sekaligus Angel EXO. Dia selalu menghibur kami yang sedang sedih, ketika kami memiliki masalah dia akan selalu memberikan kami saran untuk menyelesaikan masalah kami,melindungi kami dan mengurus kami. Aku dan Member EXO lainnya sangat beruntung karena dapat mengenalnya.

DEG

Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Apa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku...? ataukah dirinya? Ah tidak mungkin mungkin hanya kebetulan.

.

.

Suho POV

Ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan semangat menuju suatu restoran yang sudah biasa kami datangi ketika kami lapar. Asap putih keluar dari mulutku ketika aku mencoba untuk menghangatkan tanganku. Ku rapatkan jaketku pada tubuhku agar tubuhku terasa hangat ya walaupun tidak terlalu terasa hangat karena aku hanya menggunakan jaket ku. Ku hentikan langkahku ketika lampu lalu lintas untuk penyeberang berwarna merah. Ku hangatkan tanganku terus menerus. Hah.. Dingin sekali malam ini.. ku lirik jam tanganku, Astaga sekarang sudah jam 9.15. Bagaimana keadaan yang lain di dorm? Pasti mereka sudah kelaparan!

TING

Lampu untuk penyeberang pun berwana hijau yang akhirnya para penyeberang semua mulai menyeberang dan termasuk diriku yang berjalan dengan cepat ke restoran langganan kami. Hah.. Akhirnya sampai! Dengan cepat ku masuki restoran itu dan memesan makanan yang biasa kami makan. selesainya aku membeli makanan aku pun berjalan kearah Dorm.

"Hai manis~" Ujar seorang namja menghalangi jalanku.

"Permisi aku ingin lewat. Tolong minggir." Balasku lalu mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkannya tapi Namja itu menghalangi lagi jalanku.

"Tolonglah. Para Hyung dan Saengku menungguku dirumah. Mereka sedang kelaparan." Ujarku tegas. ku akui aku takut sekarang. Sangat takut. Bagaimana kalau makanan ini dan uangku diambil? lalu aku tak bisa membeli makanan ini lagi untuk yang lain? Aku takut. Tolong Tuhan.. Lindungi hambamu ini.

"Oh~ Tidak bisa Manis.." Balasnya lalu mencolek daguku. Oh tuhan aku jadi semakin takut sekarang.

"Tolong Ming-"

BUK!  
"15000 Won? lumayan.. Ku ambil uangmu ne? dan ini dompetmu" Ujarnya setelah memukul perutku dan mengambil uangku lalu lari meninggalkanku yang tengah terrjatuh dijalan. Ku coba bangkit walaupun perutku terasa sakit. Aku harus terus berjalan. Aku takut member yang lain kelaparan.

.

.

Lay Pov

Ku lirik jam di dinding. Pukul 10.05. Kemana dia? kenapa dia belum kembali juga? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Oh Tuhan tolong lindungilah Dia, Amin.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang.. Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Ujarnya lalu berjalan kearah ruang makan dan di sambut dengan pekikan senang dari para member. Aku pun berjalan kearah ruang makan dan membantu D.O menata meja makan. Sesekali kulihat dirinya yang tengah menyiapkan makanan yang baru saja Dia beli tapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan dia terlihat seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Kalian makanlah yang banyak. Aku ingin istirahat dulu.." Ujarnya lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya.

BLAM

Ku pandangi pintu kamarnya. AKu sangat khawatir sekarang. Ku langkahkan kaki ku kearah kamarnya lalu membukanya secara perlahan dan menutupnya secara perlahan juga. Terlihat dirinya yang tengah tertidur dikasurnya. Ku berjalan mendekati kasurnya.

"Kau kenapa Myunnie? Apa yang terjadi denganmu,hm?" Tanyaku pelan karena takut membangunkannya. Ku elus rambutnya dengan perlahan lalu pipi chubbynya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dia bagaikan malaikat tanpa sayap yang diutus kebumi untuk membawa kebahagian kepada orang-orang. Ku cium pipinya dan memakaikannya selimut lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Good night My Princess" Ujarku pelan lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

6.45 A.M KST

Terdengar suara-suara member lain yang sedang berbicara tidak jelas dan terdengar pula suara gesekan antara spatula dan wajan.

'Sudah pagi rupanya..' Pikirku lalu beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Pagi Hyung!" Sapa Kai yang tengah menonton kartun Pororo. Hahaha sudah besar masih saja menyukai film itu.

"Pagi juga Kai.." Balasku lalu berjalan kearah ruang makan lalu mendudukan diriku disalah satu kursi. Hah.. Pagi yang bisa dibilang tenang hanya untuk anak-anak EXO ini disebut tenang. Aku merasa aneh dengan diriku. Dulu aku sangat membeci yang namanya keramaian tapi sekarang aku sangat menyukainya. Hahahaha mungkin aku sedikit labil.

"Pagi Hyung.." Sapa D.O ramah lalu menaruh makanan di atas meja makan.

"Pagi juga D.O-ah.." Balasku ramah.  
"Hyung bisa tolong bangunkan Suho-Hyung tidak? Tidak biasanya Suho-Hyung belum bangun.." Ujarnya lalu menata meja makan dan hanya ku jawab dengan anggukan. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar Suho lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hiks.. A,appo.. Hiks.. Sakit.. Sakit sekali.. Hiks.."

Suara ini.. Inikan milik Suho dengan langkah cepat aku pun memasuki kamarnya lalu mendekati kasurnya. Ku lihat dia tengah menangis sembari memegang perutnya.

"Myunnie-Hyung! Myunnie-Hyung! Gwaenchanayo?!" Tanyaku panik sembari menepuk pipinya pelan. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Bulir-bulir air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Yixing? Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau kah itu Yixing..?" Tanya lalu menggenggam tanganku erat. Kubalas genggangamannya lalu sebelah tanganku yang terbebas ku gunakan untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Iya ini aku Myunnie-Hyung! Kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanyaku panik. Genggaman tangannya makin erat, Dia pun memejamkan matanya. Terlihat sekali dia menahan sakit.

"Aaaa.. Sakit Yixing! Perutku sakit!" Teriaknya lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ku buka baju dibagian perutnya.

"Astaga Hyung! Perutmu memar! Dan ini sangat parah! Bertahanlah Hyung! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" Ujarku lalu menggendong tubuhnya dengan cara bridal style lalu berlari ke arah luar kamar.

"Lay apa- Astaga! Suho-Ah! Lay apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Teriak Luhan Hyung panik lalu berlari kearah Ku.

"Aku tidak tahu Ge! Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang! Chanyeol-ah! Aku pinjam mobilmu!" Ujarku lalu berlari kearah parkiran dorm. Ku buka pintu mobil Chanyeol lalu ku baringkan dia di bangku belakang.

"Hiks.. Sakit.. Sakit Yixing... Hiks.." Isaknya lalu meremas lengan bajuku. Kulepas remasannya lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Sabarlah Myunnie-Hyung!" Ujarku lalu masuk ke mobil dan menjalankannya menuju Rumah Sakit.

.

.

_TBC_

Ahhhh! Masa saya bingung sendiri buat FF-nya.. n

Mian ya kalo ceritanya jelek! Hikseu *Nangis bareng Suho*

Yang terakhir RnR ne?

_KAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA~~~~_


	2. Chapter 2

Be Your Guardian

Author : TaoHyun Addict

Genre : Romance,OOC,Typo

Rating : T

Cast : LayHo & EXO Member

Summary :

Selama ini Kau selalu menjadi Guardian bukan? Dan sekarang bagaimana kalau Aku yang menjadi Guardianmu. EXO Fanfict. RnR^^

.

.

Wahahahahahahaha! TaoHyun datang lagi dengan membawa Chap 2 dari fict ini.. RnR ne?

.

.

Lay POV

Ku hembuskan nafasku dengan berat. Dia sudah 2 jam disana dan dokter belum juga keluar. Ya Tuhan.. Tolonglah dirinya.. Aku mohon Tuhan.. Aku mohon.. Tolonglah dirinya karena Aku mencintainya.

"Lay!/Hyung!/Ge!" Ku tolehkan kepalaku saat aku mendengar mereka memanggilku dengan serempak.

"Lay, bagaimana keadaanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan-Ge. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Keadaanya? Aku saja tidak tahu. Dokter saja belum keluar sedari tadi. Ku lihat semua member menggambarkan ekpresi yang sama. Khawatir.

_CLEK_

Suara terbukanya pintu memecahkan keheningan ini. Terlihatlah seorang Ahjussi keluar dari ruanga itu dan yang bisa ku ketahui dia adalah Dokter yang mengurus Myunnie-Hyung.

"Dimana keluarganya?" Tanya Dokter tersebut lalu menghapus pelus yang membasahi dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka hanya bertukar pandangan. Tak adakah yang akan menjawab?

"Keluarganya tidak dapat hadir tapi Kami sudah seperti saudaranya." akhirnya Aku pun yang menjawab pertanyaan Dokter tersebut. Dokter itu menghela nafas berat.

"Memar di perutnya lumayan parah.. Kalau dilihat dari memarnya dia mendapatkan memar ini tadi malam.. dan seharusnya memar ini diobati malam itu aja agar tidak terlalu parah.." Ujar Dokter itu lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Dia harus beristirahat sampai memar diperutnya sembuh.. Jangan biarkan dia melakukan pekerjaan yang berat dulu.. Kalian bisa menjenguknya saat dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Kalau begitu saya izin kembali keruangan saya dulu. Permisi." Ujar Dokter itu lalu membungkuk kepada kami dan berjalan kearah ruangannya.

.

.

"Ngh..." Lengguhan itu pun membuat para member yang sedang diam pun menoleh ke arah orang yang mengeluarkan lengguhan itu.

"Suho-Hyung! Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu mendekati Suho yang sedang mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu dulu Suho. Kau masih cedera.." Ujar Manager lalu memegang pundak Suho dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ta..Tapi.. Manager-Hyung.." Ujar Suho dengan suara yang parau dan pelan. Sangat pelan malah.

"Tenang saja.. Sooman Sangjangnim memberikan kalian waktu libur sampai Suho sembuh. Sudah dulu ne? Ada yang harus Aku kerjakan. Annyeong" Ujar Manager lalu berjalan keluar ruang inap Suho. Semua member saling menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung. Kenapa bingung? Itu karena-

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Manager-Hyung? Biasanya dia tidak pernah memberi kita semua waktu libur jika ada salah satu member yang sakit dia hanya akan memberikan kepada member itu.." Ujar Tao polos dan di angguki oleh semua member.

"Yixingie~ Ini jam berapa?" Tanya Suho dan menarik ujung baju yang dikenakan Yixing. Yixing yang merasa terpanggil pun menengok kearah pujaan hatinya yang terbaring lemas dikasur inap.

"Sekarang? Hm.. Sekarang pukul 8 lewat 45 malam.. Waeyo?" Jawab Yixing dan melempar pertanyaan juga kepada Suho. Wajah Suho terlihat kaget. Sangat kaget.

"Hyungdeul,Saengiedeul.. Sebaiknya kalian pulang.. Ini sudah malam. Istirahatlah dan besok kalian baru datang lagi. Aku tahu kalian lelah.." Ujar Suho dengan suara paraunya.

"Tapi.. Kalau kami pulang Hyung dengan siapa? Aku tidak mau pulang!" Ujar Sehun lalu mendekati Suho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian disini Sehunnie.. Lagi pula ada suster dan dokter yang akan memeriksa keadaanku setiap 3 jam.." Balas Suho lalu mengelus kepala Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Anniyo! Aku ingin disini bersama Hyung!" Ujar Sehun lalu menggenggam tangan Suho. Member yang lain terlihat sedang meyakinkan Sehun dan tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka merasa lelah dan khawatir juga terhadap Guardian dan Angel EXO ini.

"Biar aku saja yang menemani Suho-Hyung disini. Kalian pulanglah.." Ujar Lay pada akhirnya. Lagi pula Lay ingin menjaga Angelnya malam ini.

"Tapi..Tapi..." Balas Sehun dengan mata memelasnya.

"Sudahlah Sehunna.. Biarkan Lay yang menemani Suho malam ini. Besok kita kembali lagi kesini untuk menjenguk Suho. Otte?" Ujar Luhan meyakinkan Sehun yang tengah Memeluk tubuh Suho sekarang.

"Baiklah.. Annyeong Suho-Hyung.." Ujar Sehun dengan sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan Hyung tersayangnya.

.

.

.

Hening. Itulah keadaan ruangan rawat inap Suho setelah semua member pulang.

"Yixingie~" Panggil Suho.

"Ne Myunnie-Hyung?" Jawab Yixing yang tengah duduk disofa yang tersedia di kamar inap Suho.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.. Apa kau mau menyanyikan Aku sebuah lagu?" Tanya Suho dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan tersirat nada ketakutan. Yixing tersenyum lembut lalu beranjak bangun dari Sofa dan berjalan kearah Suho.

"Lagu apa Hyung?" Tanya Yixing yang sudah duduk di kursi dekat ranjang inap Suho lalu mengelus rambut Suho dengan lembut.

"Apa saja.. Terserah Yixing saja.." Balas Suho lalu menatap Yixing.

"Baiklah.." Jawab Yixing. Yixing mulai menarik nafasnya lalu menutup matanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_wei ni dang xia kuang feng _

_shen wei ni de shou hu zhe_

_yong yuan you wo_

_jiu suan shi jie dou leng mo_

_mei ci ni tong ku wei qu, wei ni hui ba lei ca qu_

_ru guo shi ni he wo, bu guan zai na li_

_tian tang shi sui shi he sui di_

_'Blocking the gusts for you _

_I am your guardian_

_You__'__ll always have me _

_Even if the whole world turns cold_

_Anytime you are hurt or sad, I will wipe away those tears_

_As long as you__'__re with me, no matter where_

_Heaven is anytime, anywhere'_

_ai shang le ni de wo, zai ye mei you di fang ke hui tou_

_chi bang yi jing bu zai yong you, yong heng de sheng ming bei duo zou, oh no_

_ke wo yi ran gan jue xing fu wei yi de li you_

_yin wei wo de yong heng xian zai jiu shi ni, eternally in love_

_'When I fell in love, there__'__s no turning back_

_My wings were lost, my eternal life stripped away, oh no_

_But my one and only reason for my happiness_

_Right now my eternity is you, eternally in love'_

Terdengar dengkuran halus saat Yixing selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Yixing pun membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Suho yang sekarang sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Yixing menatap wajah Suho dengan seksama. Kulitnya putih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Mata indahnya yang sekarang sedang tertutup,Hidung mancungnya,Pipinya yang tembam dan bibir plum nya. Yixing tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Suho.

"Mungkin kaulah Guardian dan Angel EXO tapi mulai detik ini, Aku Zhang YiXing berjanji akan menjadi Guardianmu yang akan selalu melindungimu dan menjadi Angel bagimu yang akan selalu hadir disaat kau membutuhkan tempat untuk bercerita.. Saranghaeyo Kim JoonMyun" Ujar Yixing lalu mulai tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya bersandar pada kasur inap Suho dan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Suho.

.

.

.

_CLEK_

"Cih.. Tak akan kubiarkan kau memilikinya, Zhang YiXing. Aku akan mendapatkannya walaupun aku harus membunuhmu."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Muaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaiiii~ Thanks ya bagi yang review~ Ini balasannya~

Gues (Park Sunhwa) : Ini Lanjutannyaaa~ Iyadong~ seorang seme harus perhatian~ *Wink* Thanks dah mau review~

Guest (ZiTao99) : Thankseu udah mau review~ Iya ini dah dibanyakin kok.. mumumumu.. :*:*:*:*:*:*

BabySuLayDo : Iyakah? Hmm.. Okedeh... Akan TaoHyun Perbaiki! Thankseu udah mau review ;)

ICE14 : Ini udah lanjut~ silahkan dinikmati~

DONGHAELF08 : Yeyeyeye~ *ikut nari(?)* Gomawo udah mau reviewww~~~~

Riyoung Kim : Ne~ Ini udah lanjut gomawo udah revieww~~~ Review lagi ne?

MyJonggie : Yoi! Suho itukan imut,cantik,lembut dan banyak dehhh~ Gomawo dah mau review^^

Kan Rin Min : Ini zudah lanjut^^

Hah~ author bingung mau bales reviewnya apa jadi jawabnya cuma begitu deh... -.- Gomawo ne bagi yang udah mau review^^ Review lagi neeeee~~~


End file.
